


The Honeymoon

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Love, Making Love, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: Claire just couldn't force herself to stop what she was doing. She loved exploring his body during those intimate nights they had shared together. Stroking his iron muscles, kissing his skin, breathing in the unique scent of his body,-all this was utter bliss to the young wife.





	The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello everyone. Here is another little one-shot we wrote especially for Nighthawk1984 (at Deviant Art) for her Birthday :party:. Wish you all the best, honey! You are a wonderful friend and an awesome and talented person! Wish you lots of inspiration!  
> We hope you will like this little gift. :la:

**The Honeymoon**

 

It was already past midnight, when Claire woke up. She tried to get used to the darkness, and soon her eyes adjusted to it. The moon was glowing in the sky, throwing its dim light through an opened window onto the objects in the room. A pleasant cool wind touched the girl’s creamy skin, making her chill slightly. The air was filled with pleasant sounds of the sea and sweet scents of flowers, which were growing in front of the hotel she was staying at.  

Claire turned on her side and looked at her sleeping husband who was lying on the other half of the bed with his back facing her. His body was almost uncovered. They were spending their honeymoon on a distant exotic island, where the weather was very hot, so it was typical not to use blankets at nights. And Leon was following that tradition, always sleeping just in his boxers, while Claire wore the lightest nightgown made of pure silk.

They had been married for several days, and it was their first week of the honeymoon. Leon was very convincing when he was requesting the higher-ups to give him 2 weeks for a special vacation, dedicated to his marriage.  So, here they were, lying on a king-sized bed for newlyweds at one of the most expensive hotels on that fabulous island.  

Claire felt an unbearable urge to touch her husband. She shifted silently on the bed to get closer to him. The girl pressed her upper body to his broad back and sensed the pleasant heat he was radiating. She started to leave soft kisses on his neck and stroke his muscular chest with her curious hands. The skin of his chest was so smooth and inviting. Claire just couldn’t force herself to stop what she was doing. She loved exploring his body during those intimate  nights they had shared together. Stroking his iron muscles, kissing his skin, breathing in the unique scent of his body,--all this was utter bliss to the young wife. She didn’t know how long she had been playing an investigator, learning and remembering every detail of his well-toned chest, since she was too absorbed in her private little fantasy. So she didn’t notice it right away, when Leon’s warm palms covered her hands, which were roaming up and down his torso. Only when she heard his voice in the darkness, Claire froze and opened her eyes in surprise.

“Claire, my love, aren’t you sleeping? ” the young man purred in somewhat agitated voice, as Claire noticed. Her heart started beating faster as if she was caught committing a crime. The next moment Leon took her by surprise by turning sharply in the bed to face his young wife. The girl’s pale cheeks coloured gentle-pink. She had gotten so carried away with her own feelings and desires to touch Leon, that she hadn’t noticed waking him up by doing so. She disturbed his peaceful slumber.

Leon took a strand of her long loose mahogany hair in his hand and kissed it, never breaking their eyes contact. Claire was looking at him as charmed, she couldn’t make a move. The man just smiled seductively to her reaction and pulled her up by her fragile shoulders to his body. The girl got trapped in his strong arms, that rolled her to the side so that she was lying atop of him.  Leon didn’t waste any time and started to kiss her light-pink lips affectionally, bringing the bright rosy colour back to them in a process. Being under the effect of his dominant kisses, the girl’s lips started getting swollen and gaining an alluring colour of a ripe cherry. But her husband didn’t even think to stop just yet. He ran a thumb over her lower lip and a self-satisfying expression appeared on his handsome face. He was pleased with his masterpiece.  Not giving Claire a slightest chance to come to her senses, he conquered her mouth once again, gifting it with another deep and possessive kiss.

Claire had no idea, that her own innocent and gentle hands had awakened a true desire in her husband. He longed to keep on making her his over and over again for the rest of the night, showing her oh so slowly and endearingly how incredible and unique she was. He wanted to make her quiver in his embraces, to listen to how she would be letting out those sounds of pure bliss during their lovemaking.

It was their honeymoon – the time of limitless happiness. Leon didn’t want to waste any second during that beautiful night, and he proceeded to his tender yet insistent attacks. His hands started to caress her hot body. His voice was deep and husky, when he whispered in Claire’s ear:

“Be mine, my wild orchid”. 

The girl looked into his eyes. They were dark-blue and she could easily read love and adoration in them, but also there was an agonizing desire to possess her. She brushed the bang away from his face and pressed her forehead to his. Her palm was stroking his smoothly-shaved cheek lovingly. Claire closed her mesmerizingly beautiful sapphire eyes for a second and then opened them again. They were shining just like 2 precious stones in the dim light of the room.  

The words escaped her mouth in an emotional whisper:

“I am all yours, my lion”.

Leon’s skillful hands took off a silky pink nightgown from her body in one swift motion. Now the only barrier that separated them from the intimate affinity was their lower underwear.

Claire’s skin was so warm, delicate and it smelled so sweet. Leon couldn’t get enough of his wife during the whole night. He had no powers to let go of her. Their feelings lifted them up to the heights they had never known could exist. It made the newlyweds see the bright images as if they were shown in a kaleidoscope. Claire wished that the nights could be instead of days and she could melt in her husband’s embraces for as long as it was possible. Because the hours they had been spending together felt like minutes, and minutes felt like seconds. Giving herself to her beloved man one more time that night, the girl thought that no matter how much time they would be given, it wouldn’t be enough for them anyway. Because their love was too strong to be measured with time.


End file.
